Percy the shadow
by Emily1213
Summary: Percy used to be an assassin, but he quit leaving the CHB crew behind. He attends Goode high and is known to be mute and to constantly hide his face until he is forced to reveal it. He is recognised by Thalia and Nico and takes to Annabeth extremely quickly. Soon the CHB Assassins track him and his friends down and he has to train his loved ones to hunt and kill people...yup...XD
1. Chapter 1

Percy pov

Hey, I'm percy, I go to Goode high, and I am generally classes as a nerd. I don't see why. I always have bad grades. It's just that I'm not popular. At all. But my step-mum used to say I could be if I wanted to. But I don't. You see, i never talk. I'm not mute, but I just don't. I don't like talking because I fear if I do, il somehow bring up my past. And I don't want to. Not until I find someone I trust. Since my mum died, when I was seven I've never shown anyone my face, for fear of recognition. I don't look like my mum, but people knew she had a son, that looked like me. I've never said anything apart from "percy" to my headmaster when I started Goode. It's lucky I have Paul. He understands. Paul is my step-dad, he married my mum when I was three. When she died, he married three months later to my step-mum, her name is Susan. I hate her, though she tries to be nice. But she tarts me like I'm three. I'm not stupid, just depressed. I swear she thinks I'm mute and dyslexic oh, by the way she thinks I'm Emo. Just because I wear nothing but black, black jeans, black top, black hoodie black shoes black sunglasses. She automatically assumed I'm Emo. Everyone thinks that. So I just go along with it. Now, I guess your wondering what makes me so, sad, depressed, a loner and anti-social? But il leave you to figure it out.

Annabeth pov

Today is my first day of Goode high. I'm so excited, it's got the best iq scores in the country, but I found that really hard to believe when I walked into my form room. Everyone was throwing paper around and not listening to the teacher, apart from a few spotty, speck clad nerds, i guess il be one of them. As I took a step forward, every one stared at me and the boys, even the gay ones started drooling, apart form one. He was hunched over in a corner, dressed all in black, a hood and sunglasses covering his face. I took a step forward but the teacher stood in the way. "Hi, I'm mr keys but call me Ryan, everyone does, and you don't want to sit over there." I looked at him puzzled "why not?" "Has no one told you dear? That's percy, he doesn't talk to anyone, never shows his face. Ever." He replied like I was some dumb idiot, and this my sound vain, but I'm not, I have a iq score so high, I passed all the collage tests in my 5th year at primary school. I redirected and went to sit down at the back. A few moments later a girl with black hair came and slid herself down next to me. She had a greenday shirt on and looked like some kind of punk. "Hey" she said "I'm Thalia, but my friends call me thals." She seemed nice enough so I decided not be be rude but to answer politely "hi, I'm Annabeth and my friends call me Annabeth" She laughed, she had a cute girlish laugh. "You're gonna make it big." I was confused "what'd you mean?" She sighed "well, your pretty, funny, intelligent, you' et got nice legs, nice hair, nice everything, and by the way I'm not lesbian" "I'm not, pretty, I'm not funny, I don't have nice legs, I don't have nice everything but you're right I'm intelligent and I have nice hair." She laughed again "ok Annie, keep a rally on how many boys hit on you" and she walked away I'd never had more than one boy 'hit on me' no one dared after what I did to him. He was in a comma for three months, I decided not to hurt anyone that bad again, after I had been fined. Thalia showed me around and sat by me at the end of the day. "So what's up with that percy guy?" I asked her. She looked sad but answered anyway "well, that percy guy is my cousin apparently, but I've never seen his face. He won't talk to anyone, rumour is that the only work he has said is percy since he was seven. Most people think he's real ugly that's why he never shoes his face, but no cousin of mine, could be ugly, apart from Nico." "Who's Nico?" I asked "hey talkin' about me are ya thals?" Thalia didn't look up and said "that's Death breath" he nodded"that's me! What thals, death breath, really?" Thalia drugged don't you like it Emo boy?" "I'm not Emo, I just like black, but not as much as Perce.." He went quiet, this was obviously a touch subject for them. "Well, bye" I said as the bell rand and headed out the door. Thals was right, Nico was Emo, and she was also, I was about to find out, about boys hitting on me. "Hey beautiful, what's ya name?" I didn't turn around but just shouted Annabeth back at him. "Nice name, ma names Luke, da man of ya dreams!" I scoffed "you'll be the man of my dreams when you lower your ego and learn to talk properly." He jogged towards me "ooo feisty, I like it" and he pinned me against my car, my head between his arms. "Gimme a kiss babe" I kicked him in both shins and ran for it "no thanks" I shouted back at him and climbed into my red Ferrari. Did I mention my dads loaded, he's the manager of chase houses. He runs a building company.

I saw percy going into his Audi, it was black with tinted windows and I thought it was cool. I saw him ogling my car and I smiled inwardly. Nice to see someone appreciates cars, instead of their owners.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy pov

I saw a new girl today, and she seemed nice. She was talking to Nico and Thalia but kept sneaking looks at me. I don't know if they where talking about me or she was just curious and maybe she thought I was a freak but she was really pretty. I know I shouldn't say stuff like that but she was. I hated out new form tutor mr keys, who's real name was me key-stole (but he never told anyone that) I think I'm the only one that does but she was going to sit next to me, but then mr 'keys told her not to. The next day, I would have had a smile on my face if it were possible, I was In a good mood, and I don't know why. I sat down at the table and started to eat some toast. My step-mum walked in. 'Hi Susan' I wrote on a peace of paper and gave her a wave. "It's Susan! Perce, wait does that say?" I nodded I'd never called her Susan before, just sues, mom, step-mom or Suzy, but never Susan! She gasped and ran to find Paul, so I headed out the door. I headed to the garage and climbed in my Audi. I turned the radio, the air con and the wipers on because it was raining, but that didn't dampen my good mood. I drove past the coffee shop, were Luke and his gang were waiting for someone and splashed them with a puddle. I laughed. For the first time in nine years. I let the realisation of that sink in. I pulled up into my usual parking space and walked though the doors. Luke had made it there already. I didn't see how, but he was there in the flesh. He was cornering a girl, who seemed to be fighting him. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, keeping his eyes fixed on the girl, which is realised was the pretty new girl, I'd seen yesterday. I punched him in the jaw, and he seemed knocked out. I shrugged and offered the girl my hand she took it and murmured a thanks and hurried off blushing. I continued down the hall like nothing had happened.

Annabeths pov

Soon everyone was talking about the incident with Luke, percy and me. They where all pretty Impressed with the bruise that percy gave Luke. "Hey Annie" came a drawling voice "go away Luke" I said placing my books down in the table "not until you go out with me." I looked at him, the bruise was now deep purple "when hell freezes over" a jab in the bruise, "when the sea runs dry" another jab and when you're dead" a kick in the stomach. Thalia was laughing her head off. "Wow Annie! Didn't think you had it in you" I whirled around at her "DO NOT CALL ME ANNIE THALS! But she just laughed even harder. I looked over at percy and he was smirking, got out a notepad and wrote down a few words then held it up so I could see. 'Well done, you ok?" I nodded and he grinned. Thalia had stopped laughing "I can't believe he talked to you! I mean I've known him for like forever and he's never done that!" She looked sad but then "wow, well done Annie he must like you!" I raised my eyebrows, sighed but didn't say anything. Just then our teacher came in, Thalia said that she was new. She began to read out the register:

"Kyle Adams"

"Here

"Georgia Armstrong"

"Here"

"Mike bown"

"Here"

It carried on for a while

"Annabeth chase"

"Here"

Then there was a long list then finally at the bottom

"Percy-"

He nodded

"Where's percy and what's his surname?" She asked in a cold, clear tone

Percy put up his note pad, flipped it up and it said 'here and I don't have one'

"Why aren't you talking boy!? Are you mute?"

Percy just shook his head

"Take that hood down you silly boy and take those glasses off!"

He shook his head again

"Take it down and take them off or il tell your mother and father"

Percy wrote on the paper again and it said three words 'they where murdered'

"Don't try that one on me boy"

Percy didn't bother writing he stood up and said "they're dead" every one gasped, no one had ever heard percy talk before. "Well that doesn't matter, does it boy, take down your hood and take those glasses off or il tell your step-mother that you're expelled, I know you've been to many different schools and how sad she will be" I knew he had no choice he put his hands to his hood and lowered it. Everyone gasped, he was handsome with jet black hair and tanned skin. He then put his hands to his glasses and took them off. He wasn't just handsome, he was drop dead gorgeous. He has amazing sea green eyes which I was getting lost in. Everyone gasped and three girls actually fainted. He sat down and faced the wall. Hiding his face.

Percy pov

I had to I had no choice I slowly pulled down the hood and people gasped then i raised my shaking hands to the glasses and pulled them off, three girls, Jordan, Megan and kayla fainted. I sat back down facing the wall. The rest of the class weren't concentrating on the lesson, they were taking every chance the could to look at me. Finally the bell rand and I put my hood back up and my glasses on. But the damage was done. Now all of thirty people knew what I looked like. Susan and Paul probably couldn't remember. I didn't know what I looked like. An arm caught me as I made to leave the classroom. It was the teacher. "I forbid you to wear the glasses and hood for the rest of term." I groaned term had only just started. I turned on my heel and left tugging down my hood and pulling my glasses off once more.


	3. Chapter 3

_Percy pov_

_I had to endure the rest of the day, getting murderous looks from boys, and numerous girls rushing up to me asking me out. I just ignored them, and didn't talk. But then I figured that the game was up and they would know. So I decided to talk. Jordan came up to me "hey, wanna go out?" I sighed "no, not now, not ever" she looked taken aback, I thought she would go away, now I hade made my point clear, but she didn't. "OH MY GOD! HE SPOKE TO ME" she yelled I turned away and dashed into a bathroom. I rested my back against the door. Phew, I was safe. I looked up, Luke was stood there. Been handed something by a hooded figure. I backed out. Luke was doing drugs?! I smiled, I had something to blackmail him with. _

_Annabeth pov_

_I couldn't stop staring at percy all day, he was so handsome, I didn't know why he didn't want to show people his face. I turned to ask Thalia something "thals, what's his surname?" I looked at herm she looked stunned. "Jackson" she breathed out "Annabeth, why didn't I realise?! He's percy jackson!" I was puzzled I didn't realise what shocked her so much. Was he famous or something "so?" I asked exasperated but she didn't answer me strait away "where to start," she whispered "the beginning?" I asked like this was simple. "Ok, 9years ago when I was seven, me, Nico and percy where great friends, one day in the middle of lunch, a woman came and said percy needed to come with her, said something had happened to his mum, percy explained that his mum was dead, she said that it was to do with her grave. She led him out the canteen door and he never came back." She said it all in one go, which I had to give her credit for. "Oh" was all I could think to say. _

_Percy pov_

_Someone's gonna recognise me soon. I think thals has. I saw her talking to Annabeth, god that girl was sweet, not Thalia, Annabeth! They way she laughed, she was beautiful, not 'hot' beautiful. I guess I might as well tell them the full story, now she knows. In math, I passed Annabeth, Nico and Thalia notes, telling them I would explain if they met me behind the gym at the end of school. Thalia smiled, as did Annabeth, but Nico looked confused. I guess he hadn't recognised me yet. _

_Annabeth pov_

_I was excited, I was going to learn everything. I wondered how percy had learned to be that quick and agile as he came to get Luke off me? How did he learn to punch that hard? Questions raced themselves round me head all afternoon. The bell went signalling the end of math, and Nico, Thalia and I walked arm in arm towards the gym. Percy was already there. "Hey" he said he looked nervous. "Hi!" We replied "so, what are you going to explain? And why us?" Thalia sighed, "Nico you moron, it's percy, our cousin" he still looked confused "PERCY, FREAKIN, JACKSON!" Nico's eyes widened and he just stared. "Well, thanks for sharing that to the rest of the school thals" he said. I laughed. Everyone looked at me, I blushed. "Right kelp head, spill the beans." He took a deep breath and began. "When we were seven as you know, I was taken from school, as soon as we where out of sight, she put a cloth to my mouth and nose, there must have been something on it because I blacked out. Next thing I knew we were in this room, full of weapons and gym equipment. She explained that they needed someone to train form an early age, an orphan, so they picked me. I asked who 'they' were. She said 'they' where a group of assassins, who needed more recruits. So, I trained, and trained, Until I was fourteen. I moved around school to school, finding people and killing them. Percy went quiet, he was a murderer! "I know what your thinking, I'm a murderer, but I only killed people who had killed others, mostly children. Then I decided to quit, so I came back here. And decided to put my past behind." He finished. Thalia, Nico and I where stunned, percy just got up and left. "Wow" said Nico "he's an assassin that's so cool." "That's not cool!" Thalia snapped, it's horrible what they made him do, I'm glad he's quit." "Me too" I agreed. "He's going to have to tell the school though." Nico said "why" asked Thalia "because, if they find out another way, they're going to expel him." I butted In before Nico could reply._


	4. Chapter 4

Percy pov

"No freakin' way thals." I said. I couldn't tell everyone, could I? "Kelp head, you have to! They're gonna find out soon enough." Annabeth shook her head "he's managed to keep it quiet for long enough, hasn't he thals, I mean," she continued "do you're step parents know?" I shook my head again "but-" Thalia protested "shut it pinecone face. I'm going to keep it a secret. And if you tell anyone, il have to personally kill you," I retorted pulling up my hoodie so they could see my weapons. A gun, three small silver knives, a gas bomb, a grenade and a pen. Nico laughed "a pen, Perce, really?" I took it out and uncapped it, it expanded into a sword. "Oh right" Nico said, horrified. "I THOUGHT YOU'D QUIT!" Yelled Thalia, "i have, but they never let you leave, so there's a chance they'll come find me. But don't worry" seeing a look of shock on their faces "I was the best there. If I do say so myself, i won't go with them. Ever" Thalia, Annabeth and Nico looked shocked. "Ok, bye fish face!" Said Nico, "cya kelp head!" Thalia said, walking away. "Later seaweed brain!" Annabeth finished "bye death breath, bye pinecone face, bye wise girl" they smiled and walked to their car.

Out of the corner if my eye I saw figures in black. "THALS! NICO! ANNABETH! HIDE" I yelled they lookd confused but ran for the car. I pulled out my sword and prepared to fight. I recognised everyone of them. Katie, travis, Connor, grover, Leo, Jason, piper, frank, juniper, selina, beckendorf Clarisse, Chris and Hazel. "Stop!" Yelled Clarisse "or we'll kill blondie." I gasped piper had a struggling Annabeth in her grip. I gave up "okay. Il come with you, just don't hurt thals, Nico and Annabeth." Thalia looked horrified and angry, jason was holding her close to him. "No! Kelp head!you can't!" I ignored her and walked over to Clarisse "let them go." said with gritted teeth. "Hmmm" she said like it needed thought. "You see, we came to get you, so you could train these three." No! I couldn't let them be taken. "No Clarisse, that's not fair." She sighed "life isn't. Not that blondie will know. She doesn't have much time!" I gave in "ok, ok! Il come, but don't drug them" she smiled come on then! Let's go. Reluctantly, jason piper and Connor released Nico, Thalia and Annabeth. They were confused. "Fish face, what's going on?" Nico asked, puzzled "I have to train you to be assassins, or they where going to kill you." They took an intake of breath "wow.." Breathed out Nico. "Dear god" breathed out Thalia "no.." Breathed out annabeth "seaweed brain! You can't!"

* * *

Sorry it's so short XD


	5. Chapter 5

Percy pov

They were going to be assassins, there was nothing I could do to prevent it. I knew I could take all of them on myself, jason with a little struggle but I might risk hurting my cousins or Annabeth. I didn't see why wise girl had to be dragged into this. She was just an ordinary teenager. As far as I knew. We arrived at the base 20 minuets later. I reached my room and crashed out. I woke up, in a daze. "He's alive!" Said Thalia sarcastically "you won't be for much longer" I groaned they all looked alarmed. "I didn't mean it like that! I just don't like waking up!" Nico rolled his eyes "keep rolling those eyes, death breath, you might actually find a brain back there." In reply Nico just rolled his eyes at me I grabbed by phone from my pocket and clicked a few buttons. Seconds later my second favourite song came blurring out: 'they see me rollin' day hatin'' this made Annabeth laugh, I felt proud of myself. "Shut up, kelp head, we need to discuss this" I clicked mute and stared at Thalia "what ya wanna know?" Her eyes widened "hmmm... Where to start, WHY ARE WE BEING TRAINED TO BE ASSASSINS? WHY THE HELL HAS ANNABETH BEEN DRAGGED ALONG. WHY ARE YOU NOT TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY, AND WHEN CAN YOU HOOK ME UP WITH THE CUTE ONE?" I laughed at the last one "ok thals calm down ok, right, I told you, the need more recruits, I have been asking myself the same question, I am, but I'm just tired and you mean Clarisse?" They all, except Thalia chortled "no, kelp head, the one that stood next to the one holding Nico" percy frowned "oh, you mean Leo? Well soon, probably..." I winked she looked soo excited! "You know Perce, this might not be so bad after all!" "So Annabeth, anyone you want to 'hook up with?' She blushed "ahh, so there is someone?" I grinned but felt kinda sad. I wanted Annabeth. "What about you death breath?" Nico paled. It was weird how blood drained from his face while it rushed I to others. I'd missed that. "The one with the silver bow" he mumbled. (Had to pick someone) "zoë? Ah well that's an interesting choice. She's nice, and...SINGLE!" You people know how to pick the singles don't you?" "Yes" replied Nico "it was a rhetorical question nic" I said, rolling my eyes "oh" Nico looked puzzled. "So how long have you and Clarisse been together" voiced Annabeth "WHAT? Are you insane wise girl? She's the leader she's, dating Chris, well she was, she's also a bore" I smiled and she smiled back. "Ok, let me go through the couples, before you hit on anyone, Katie, and travis, grover and juniper, Connor and Reyna, jason and piper, frank and Hazel, selina and beckendorf, well Charles, but only sel is allowed to call him by his first name, Clarisse and Chris. So the singles are, zoë, Leo and me" I finished "oh" said Annabeth flatly. She grinned. I grinned back, Nico and thals gave us suspicious looks, but we ignored them.


End file.
